We'll Be Fine
by Aigoo
Summary: "Harry had to be safe, Draco desperately thought. Out of all people, Harry has to be safe." As arrogant and cowardly Draco could be, seeing Harry so close to his own death just in front of his eyes was too painful for him to endure - there comes a time when one has to be strong and protect the person he cherishes the most. SLASH HP/DM with MATURE CONTENT.


**I don't own anything but the plot (a part of it at the very least)**

* * *

_I'll come back__ to you_. The familiar low voice resonated into Draco's head as he blankly stared through one of the wide windows of the Malfoy Manor. As he looked up at the grey and gloomy sky, the blonde felt a long and uncomfortable shiver run through his spine. Curling his fingers into tight fists, he anxiously bit on his lower lip. His pale skin seemed to be even more white than usual while dark bags had appeared under his eyes, sign of the rough days he had been living since _that_ particular night. A frown furrowed his eyebrows and deep guilt washed over him as he recalled every single second of that day, up at the Astronomy tower and facing Albus Dumbledore. Even now, months after the raid he had been forced to orchestrate himself, his body shook with fear and horror when he thought back of this horrible moment. He could precisely remember the way he had pointed his wand toward Hogwarts' headmaster, menacing him with a trembling voice as he had tried his hardest not to throw his guts up.

_Don't worry about a thing.._. Draco wished so hard that everything was only a horrible nightmare and that he would wake up soon with _his _arms wrapped around him. He wished with all his heart that _he_ would pull him out of this bad dream like _he _had always done back at the school when they were both hidden into a safe haven of intimacy. It was with pure tenderness and a flash of embarrassment that Draco remembered the way _his_ warm fingers always faintly ghosted over his sensitive skin, the low sound of his voice next to his ear and the way he would murmur his name. _Don't worry about a thing_, he had said on their last night together. However, all Draco truly did now that he was back at the manor and supposedly 'safe' was too worry all day long. And he wasn't even worrying about him despite all the horrible things he had went through those past days, but for _him_.

The sounds of precipitated steps running through the hallway made the blonde tilt his head around. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he slowly turned on his heel and faced the door. He felt anger boil into his veins as he heard the sound of the door unlocking and saw the doorknob twist open from the outside. The pan of the door suddenly burst open as Bellatrix Lestrange appeared from the other side, her face twisted into an ugly rictus as he landed her gaze on Drace.

"Draco," She sneered. "Come out."

_Since it's asked so nicely_, Draco sarcastically thought as he raised his eyebrows. "But of course, Aunt Bellatrix."

She grabbed the sleeve of his robe and dragged him outside with another sneer. Everything suddenly happened so fast as he barely realized that he reached the living-room of the manor, his knees suddenly colliding against the marble of the floor. He looked up and imperceptibly widened his eyes as he stared back into two slits of red eyes. Fear coursed through his veins as he glanced at his parents huddled up into a corner of the wide room. They looked at each other, his mother silently crying while hiding her mouth behind her hands.

"Draco…" The voice hissed, so cold and threatening.

A flash of light blinded him before a horrible pain burnt through all his limbs. He felt as if thousands of swords were sinking through his body as he let out a mute scream of pain.

* * *

_Don't worry about a thing…_

Even months later during Easter holidays, Draco still felt the pain tingle through his limbs as he thought back of this event. Still locked in his bedroom, he was laying on the soft fabric of his mattress as he stared at the dark sky of the night once again. It's been so long since the Manor had been plunged into the dark that Draco wasn't sure if he remembered how it felt to have the sunrays bath his skin. Hidden under the comforting warmth of his blankets, the blonde let his mind peacefully wander for a second, thinking back about the good days that he lived in the past when he was still at the castle. He thankfully felt his body getting heavier as the tender memories invaded his head, slowly pushing into a deep slumber as he hoped with all his heart that _he _was doing fine.

It had been so hard for the both of them at the start of their somewhat unsteady relationship. There had been struggles, fights and sometime tears of frustration but it had seemed like the two of them couldn't leave each other. Draco's pride had been hurt by this sole idea, thinking that getting emotionally attached to someone, and especially _him_ out of all people, was too degrading for a Malfoy heir like him. He had tried to distance himself away from this man he had grown to cherish manifold times, hurting the both of them in the process, but it seemed like his heart was already too attached.

Now that Draco had been forced to go back to the Malfoy manor, he felt as if he was torn between the threatening feeling of safety, hidden into the main headquarters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself, and the need to escape out of the manor and find _him_. He didn't even dare to think about his name anymore, too scared that the Dark Lord would use Legilimency on him and read his mind. Although his skills in Occlumency were rather good thanks to his godfather Snape, he was still worried.

Draco was about to let himself fall into unconsciousness when the splutter and cries of anxious voices faintly reached his ears. He heavily straightened up on his bed, frowning as he wondered what was happening downstairs. He grabbed a robe and put it on quickly before the door burst opened. Without a word, Pettigrew ushered him outside and Draco felt a sudden panic raise in his heart. Glancing worriedly at the pathetic man trotting in front of him, he felt the rhythm of his heartbeat increase as each of his steps brought him closer to the main living-room of the manor, where he had been tortured so many times in the past.

When his gaze focused on the numerous people present in the living-room, he dramatically widened his eyes in shock and pure fear. Stopping dead in his tracks, he snapped his head up and met his father's stern eyes. Not daring to land his eyes on the three familiar figure kneeled down on the floor, Draco let his mother pull him by her sides and he felt himself fall down on a armchair with his eyes fixed on his shoes.

_This cannot be, thi__s cannot be_, he inwardly prayed as Lucius spoke up.

"What is this?" The man drawled.

Draco could almost feel his own fear mount at the same panicking pace of the prisoners the werewolf and Snatchers had brought into his home.

_This cannot be. This cannot be him, please let not it be him._

"They said they got Potter," His mother's voice confirmed his biggest fear and he stood frozen on the stop, unable to think straight anymore. "Draco, come here."

_No, no, no! You can't! You can't make me do this, you just can't!_

He was forced to come closer to the brown-haired one out of the three. His father's excitement next to him was almost palpable as he slowly approached the group. Too cowardly to look at the one suspected as Harry Potter, he stared at the two others. Immediately, he regretted his decision as he recognized Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger kneeling a few feet behind who he refused to look at.

Greyback then forced the prisoners to lift their head up so the light coming from the chandelier lightened their faces.

"Well boy?" The werewolf rasped.

With an insisting stare from his mother, Draco finally looked at the brunette. And his heart almost stopped. Despite the way his features were distorted apparently because of a jinx, that his face was somehow huge, shiny and pink and that his hair unusually reached his shoulders, he couldn't be mistaken. The other man seemed to be desperately trying to avoid eye contact as much as Draco was, the latter gulping down a hard knot of panic stuck in his throat as his stare swept again over the man's swollen face.

"Well, Draco?" Lucius avidly asked. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't – I can't be sure," Draco stammered, desperately trying to save some time.

"But look at him carefully, look!" His father exclaimed. "Come closer! Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv—"

Draco barely heard Greyback's offended retort as he finally dared looking straight at the brunette. Sorrow suddenly made him flinch as he couldn't deny it anymore ; it was indeed Harry Potter. _His_ Harry, the man he had shared so many beautiful memories with, standing in the middle of his living-room with his handsome face swollen and distorted by a jinx. For once in his life, Draco wished that he didn't know Harry's features that well ; if he didn't, maybe – _maybe _there would have been a chance for the brunette to find a way out, somehow. However, Draco's eyes quickly found the famous scar on the other's forehead, also deformed. His heart clenched in a horrible feeling torn between love and fear, again, as he saw his father approached his own face close to Harry's one.

"There's something there," He whispered. "It could be the scar, stretched tight... Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?"

The latter approached with shaky steps, standing close to his father but keeping his distance at the same time as he reluctantly gazed at Harry. Their eyes met for a fraction of second before he abruptly stood up and mumbled "I don't know." He walked off to stand next to his mother who was silently watching the scene.

He was inwardly panicking as he tried to come up with a way to somehow help Harry and his friends out of this disastrous situation, hearing but not listening to the flow of conversation that had started once again.

"Wait," suddenly said Narcissa sharply, staring at Granger with wide eyes and tearing Draco out of his tormented thoughts. He snapped his head up in despair. "Yes—yes, she was in _Madam Malkin_'s with Potter! I saw her picture in the _Prophet_! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"

The blonde winced as if someone had physically hurt him before vaguely looking into Granger's direction, cursing himself for being so useless in such situation. "I... maybe... yeah."

"But then, that's the Weasley boy!" shouted Lucius, striding around the bound prisoners to face the redhead. "It's them, Potter's friends—Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name—?"

"Yeah," said Draco again, his back to the prisoners. "It could be."

The drawing room door opened behind Harry. A woman spoke, and the sound of the voice wound Draco's fear to an even higher pitch.

"What is this? What's happened, Cissy?" Bellatrix Lestrange walked slowly around the prisoners, and stopped on Harry's right, staring at Granger through her heavily lidded eyes.

Draco felt his heart skip a beat. _Oh Gods, this is the end_.

* * *

It seemed like everything was happening into a blur as Draco stood frozen in a corner of the living-room, watching with a pallid expression his aunt Bellatrix throw powerful cruses to Greyback and the Snatchers with loud high-pitched yells. He almost didn't register the orders thrown at him as the woman started to panic, waving her wand frantically. He heard a loud thump signaling that someone had been hit then Harry and Weasley were dragged out of the room to the dungeons. Draco felt his hands shake in sheer fear as Granger's cries and sobs of pain resonated in the living-room and in his head. It was as if _he_ was the one laying down on the floor instead of the brunette girl, going through unbearable torture – his heart was painfully thumping in his temples, his breathing rapid and ragged as guilt and shame washed over him, unable to make a move and save his old classmate. His mind was blank, almost going through a mental breakdown as his unsteady boundaries slowly but surely faltered.

His eyes were unfocused, watered with almost invisible tears as all he saw was Hermione Granger's face contorted with pure pain, her voice shrilling throughout the whole manor and horribly ringing in his head. Draco didn't know how long he stayed there, seeing but not watching by all means the terrifying scene in front of him. It seemed like only seconds went-by around him but that hours were peacefully going by in the real world.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?"

"We found it—we found it—PLEASE!"

Harry had to be safe, Draco desperately thought, flinching when Bellatrix threw another Doloris curse to Granger. _Out of all people, Harry has to be safe_.

Then, as Bellatrix proposed to get rid of the girl, disgust lacing her high-pitched voice, a voice roared suddenly. Weasley burst into the room, sending an _Expelliarmus_ to his astounded aunt who lost her wand. Draco snapped his head up, frantically turning his head from left to right as Harry also appeared. Jet of lights flew from wands and Draco saw Harry throw himself on the floor, rolling to hide himself behind a couch.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Draco spun around, gasping in shock as he saw Bellatrix holding a knife against Granger's throat. Everything was happening to fast for him ; Dobby was there somehow and the drawing room was plunged into a state of panic.

"No," Draco whispered. His fingers curled around his wand, his limbs shaking horribly. "No, no, no, this isn't happening."

Weasley had stilled, holding Pettigrew's wand. Harry widened his eyes in panic as blood dripped from his friend's throat. Draco was so scared that all he could hear was his own heart thumping in his chest. He couldn't see anything else but Harry, so close to his own death just in front of him.

"No, no, no," Draco breathed. He only needed a fraction of second before his decision was made. "STUPEFIX!"

A jet of light flew from his own hand and skillfully hit Bellatrix. The latter was thrown on the floor with the force of his curse.

"DRACO!" His father shouted out. "WHAT IS THIS? DRACO!"

Weasley widened his eyes at Draco only for a short while before he ran to hold on Granger.

"Go away!" Draco screamed at Harry. "Go the fuck away!"

All the brunette had to do was to take two tiny steps and reach his hand before he would be away and safe. However, Harry turned his head and met his eyes. Draco shook his head in protest as he recognized the familiar determination shining into the other's emerald green orbs.

"Don't," He almost pleaded. "Please, don't."

His father roared a curse with fury, pointing a finger at him full of something disappointment and anger. His aunt screamed at him while casting countless curses and jinxes, promising the worst tortures at him. Jets of lights were still menacingly flashing around him and Draco gasped in fear as one of them dangerously brushed over Harry's shoulder.

"Go away," He whispered in panic. "Please go away!"

He reached a hand and tried to push Harry away, but the latter took the opportunity to curl his fingers around his wrist and drag him along. Draco squeaked in fear as someone clawed at his back before the brunette was running forward. He didn't have enough time to think and understand the situation, only hearing a screech then a shrill of pain, before he was suddenly facing his parents' face at a few meters away from him. Harry wrapped one of his arms around his waist while the other one reached at Dobby standing behind. Draco had only one split of second to meet his father's eyes that a feeling of a hook pulling at his stomach made him gasp.

The next second, they had Disapparated.

* * *

As long as Draco could remember, Dobby had been a good elf under his orders. He could remember him following him when he was younger and probably happier, proudly wandering in the manor – what used to be his most safe haven. However time had passed and things had changed – his most important thing wasn't his parents or his name anymore, but truly Harry Potter.

_This is so pathetic_, he thought of himself as he shivered. Folding his arms on his chest, he exhaled tiredly and softly gazed at the man who had just saved him. The sea was rushing against the rock somewhere nearby and he tilted his head around to glance at the horizon, somehow looking so much more peaceful than when he was at the manor. He let out a sigh and shuddered as the cold continued to envelop him.

Harry was kneeling down in front of the dead figure of his old elf Dobby while other familiar faces were talking amongst themselves. Draco didn't have the heart to listen to anything they were saying, his heart aching at Harry's sorrowful expression. He wanted to hug him so much, to find back the warmth he had missed for so long and sooth the pain he could see deep within his eyes. However, an ounce of anger and panic was still present in his heart as the long and horrifying scream his aunt had released from the back of her throat still resonated endlessly through his tormented head. _It could have been him_, Draco realized bitterly as his gaze swept over Harry's wounded features.

The blonde could have coped with his parents, his aunt and maybe even the Dark Lord himself if only he knew that Harry was safe. But of course, the latter's Savior-syndrome had decided to kick in and push away what was supposed to be his survival instinct and had risked his life once again to save him. A cold shudder ran along his spine as he imagined what could have happened if his father's or his aunt's aim had been more precise – what would have happened if Harry had been hit by an Unforgiveable?

His jaw clenched in worry, Draco threw a last look at Harry who was digging in the ground with a shovel before he took shaky steps toward the Shell Cottage. The Weasleys and a few other people he recognized only after digging into his own memory welcomed him with mute questions and frowns plastered on their face. Draco only nodded at them, quietly going to sit on a couch in front of the fireplace.

Seconds, minutes, maybe hours went by while Bill Weasley started to talk with the others. Draco was the only one indifferent of what was happening, until he heard the front door of the cottage open. He flinched, hearing soft steps walking forward and stopping somewhere at the doorframe of the living-room. Harry talked, mostly with Bill, as he headed until he was standing behind the couch where Draco was seated. The latter didn't utter a word, not even looking behind and only staring at the fireplace.

"I'm going to wash," Harry told Bill. "Then I'll need to see them, straight away."

Draco waited until he was gone in the kitchen before he stood up, looking at Fleur and Bill. "Can I have a room please? Or just, somewhere I can be alone?"

"Oh uh…" Fleur cleared her throat, probably surprised that he was being so polite. "Follow me."

The bedroom Fleur led him to was small but cozy enough for him to calm his nerves a little bit. His hands were still shaking as he hesitantly sat down on the mattress of the bed, deeply exhaling. Fluttering his eyes shut, he bit back a tired sob as all the emotions he had been ignoring until them abruptly wounded back at him. All his exhaustion was getting the best of him as he buried his face into his hands, shamefully feeling small tears drip down from his closed eyes.

From where he was, he could hear the faint flow of conversation ongoing at the room beside his, easily recognizing Harry's low, comforting tone of voice sternly talking. Draco glanced back at the wall behind him before he let out a long sigh, letting himself fall down on the bed. Rolling on his side, he mutely stared out at the window, watching the waves of the sea crush against the beach and rocks. As the blonde spotted a seagull fly toward the horizon, he heard the door of the bedroom open quietly behind him. It didn't take long for Draco to know that it was none other than Harry, probably standing somewhere around the doorframe. He didn't make a move, only laying on his side as the gull slowly disappeared away.

"Draco –"

"It could have been you," Draco cut the other off. "It could have been you instead of the elf. You could have died."

Harry made a few steps toward the bed and Draco felt it sink when he sat down at the opposite edge. A warm hand ghosted over the skin of his neck as he gently spoke up "But I didn't, did I? I'm fine and so are you."

"I would have killed you," The blonde firmly stated. "I would have find a way to make you come back to life only to kill you once again."

A chuckle resonated next to his ear as a warm breath enveloped the side of his face. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care about you being sorry." Draco abruptly straightened up on his bed and spun around on the mattress to glare at the brunette. The latter tilted his head to the side, his dark hair falling over his emerald green orbs hidden behind his eternal round glasses. Draco silently gazed at him, reaching a hand and softly trailing a finger from his temple down to his cheek. Harry closed his eyes, leaning against his touch before he brushed over his full, pink lips. Then, with a frown, he roughly slapped his hand against his shoulder. "You… are… an… _idiot_." He punctuated each word with another hit. "How could you have been so stupid to get caught like this?"

"I said his true name. You-Know-Who's."

"Stupid," Draco repeated. Biting on his lower lip, he punched Harry once more, disliking the way he wasn't reacting. His hits got stronger until he was using both hands, slapping and punching the brunette as hard as he could while cursing at him. Tears of relief, anger and frustration were suddenly dripping down his cheeks as he lowered his head down, weakly punching Harry's chest still.

"I missed you so much," Draco whispered. "I – I thought you were going to – at the manor – and I can't believe I'm actually crying right now. Malfoys don't cry."

"I won't say a word about it," Harry assured with a chuckle, gently curling his fingers around Draco's wrists to stop him.

"I'd deny it anyway," He retorted.

"Right." A split of second went-by before Harry suddenly crashed his mouth against Draco's. Gasping in surprise, the blonde gripped on the other's shoulders as he tried to pull him closer. Not wasting a second, their lips moved against each other with determination in an urge of hurry, afraid that something would ruin this moment. Sighing in contentment, Draco parted his lips and moaned when Harry's pink, wet muscle touched his for the first time since the longest time. The blonde moaned, grabbing the other's hair and pulling on them as they twined and twirled their tongues together. They engaged themselves into a sweet battle of dominance, Harry gently pushing the other downward until he was laying atop of him. Their sleek, wet muscles danced together into a perfect ballet of sensuality and harmony, their hands curiously roaming at each other's sides. Fingers brushed over familiar patch of skin, hitching breaths and groans of pleasure as their lips never parted. Clothes carelessly fell on the floor one by one until there were only hot skin against skin. Draco shivered as the brunette pressed his bared chest against his, his calloused fingers stroking his sides. He let out a shaky moan, leaving Harry's lips for a second before he latched his own against the soft skin of his neck, kissing and sucking with passion. Whispering a plea, he held Harry's face between his two hands, boring his eyes into his. The brunette heavily breathed out, leaning down to leave a lingering kiss on his lips a last time before one of his hand reached downwards.

Draco's breathing itched in anticipation as he felt a digit circle around his puckered entrance, his heartbeat increasing. Things happened in a blur until he felt Harry rocked against him, first at an even pace. He felt his insides stretch to adjust around the other's hard member, his heart almost skipping a beat as they kissed once again. He pleaded for him to go faster, harder, deeper and everything just so he could feel him to the back of his throat. Harry complied, moaning all the while as he fucked him hard into the mattress. He had hooked one of his leg over his shoulder while one his hand was pushing his thigh outward, pounding his cock harder and deeper just as he had demanded. Draco's eyes were only half open, glazed over with nothing but lust ; his jaw had went slacked some time ago, harsh pants befalling his parted lips as he stared up in a daze at Harry's handsome features. His forehead drenched with sweat, he let out a long mewl of pure pleasure as the other groaned, bucking his hips forward stronger. His mind went to a blank when his lover suddenly sent his dick hit straight on his sweet bundle of nerves deep within him. He arched his back as the sudden urge of pleasure rushed through his body, making his eyes roll into their sockets.

"Gods, Harry," He breathed, his voice high-pitched. "Don't ever stop."

"You feel so good," The other groaned, fucking him as hard as he could.

One of his hands clumsily reached for Draco's neglected erection. The latter shouted out in pleasure, not able to bear with the intense waves of pleasure crashing over his body. Harry pumped his hard member at the same rhythm of his thrust within his body, moaning and shivering as the other arched his back. Seconds later, the two lovers were coming into long caterwhauls of each other's names.

With a last mewl, the brunette collapsed on the man laying underneath him. His breathing ragged, he moaned as Draco ran a hand along hi back before he bravely rolled on his side, his softened cock slipping out of the tight heat it had been pounding into just a second ago. The blonde whimpered at the loss, fluttering his eyes close as Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him closer.

A comfortable silence fell between the two lovers as they gained their normal breathing back. Harry felt his heart flutter at the sight of his boyfriend cuddling against him, his white-blond hair falling over his pale, pointy face. It had been so long since they last saw each other, a distant memory of the two of them hidden in the Room of Requirement when loving each other seemed to be easier. Even now that he was holding Draco close to him, the brunette wondered the reason why he had fallen in love with someone like him ; arrogant, capricious and truly despicable. However, Harry's feelings for him were real and unshakeable. There were probably no explanations as to why he wanted to protect and cherish him for the rest of his life, but he didn't care about it.

Leaning down, he tenderly pecked Draco's forehead. The latter tiredly glanced up at him, wordlessly gazing at the brunette before he released a small sigh. He nuzzled his nose into Harry's neck, earning a quiet moan.

"I'm glad you're ok," He murmured.

"So am I," Harry replied with the same soft tone. "Don't worry about a thing... We'll be fine."

With this last promise, Draco kissed his lips a last time before peacefully falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please comment :)**


End file.
